A Determined American
by MissAmerican
Summary: Arthur and Marianne was planning on only having one child, so they did. The boy name was Matthew. Later, Marianne finds out that Arthur has another child with a guy named Francis. Marianne doesnt approve therefore killing herself. Alfred grows up with everything trying to abuse him, he can't walk and he's not that smart, tho he wants to make the football team.


A Determined American

Rating:

Summary: Arthur and Marianne was planning on only having one child, so they did. The boy name was Matthew. Later, Marianne finds out that Arthur has another child with a guy named Francis. Marianne doesnt approve therefore killing herself. Alfred grows up with everything trying to abuse him, he can't walk and he's not that smart, tho he wants to make the football team.

Pairings: France/England, Nyo!France/England, Canada/Russia, America/Bully!Prussia/Germany

Warning: Mentions of Mpreg,Abusive! Canada, Bully! Prussia, Mean! Russia, Cheating, Character Death, Suicide, And Yaoi.

AN: I got inspired reading another fanfic and my mind, This is meant to inspire people not hurt anyone, if this hurts u then, idk.

* * *

It all started when Marianne wanted a child of her own, one that she could care for, one she can show off to others, one that no one could take from her. Athur her loving husband wanted nothing more then that. He always wanted children, even though he didn't show it much. Marianne couldn't wait for them to try and maybe succeed ;).it was

oOoOo

After many times of trying, Marianne finally got her wish. She was pregnant, Arthur being happy didn't care, he need to take care of her, and do whatever he could to make her and the baby happy. Marianne wanted nothing more then a happy family, and a healthy relationship.

-Month 1-

Marianne was barely showing, show no one could actually tell she was pregnant. Arthur knew he was going to help take care of her when she got a lot bigger, but there was always still the Morning Sickness, she didn't want to go throw with that every morning. Arthur felt just as bad for her cause he knew, it was difficult enough for her.

If Arthur could Switch places with her, he would, but then again who would want that.

-Month 3-

Marianne was showing a little, barely. They still didn't know the gender of the baby, they wanted to keep it a surprise, but Arthur knew it was going to be a boy like he always wanted. Marianne and him argued for hours on what the gender is and was of the baby. They always did come to terms, no matter what the gender was they would still love the child no matter what it was. It could be anything, they would still love it, cause their love for each other was strong, or that's what Marianne thought.

-Month 4 & 5-

Mariannie started to notice how, Arthur would go out more, and leave her all alone. He even missed when the baby started kicking for the first time. She really wanted to know what was happening to her husband and why he wasn't around a lot anymore. Arthur sometimes would leave to day on end, and would return until the day he left. She couldn't do anything about him leaving and returning, it was hear breaking for her to watch him leave like this.

-Month 7-

One day, Arthur returned from where he had usually gone for a week. By now Marianne was huge and had lots of craving half the time he would ignore them, or ignore her completely. Marianne wanted her old husband back, what made him this way, and why does he always come home with a new love bite on his neck. She knew she hadn't done that in while, therefore she knew he was cheating on her. The child growing in her didn't like it either, how it was ignore by its father, and not getting love from both parents. Marianne finally fought enough Was enough. She confronted Arthur.

"Arthur, I know you're cheating," Marianne said rather bodly.

Arthur looked at her and then scanned the room as if he was looking for another person named Arthur, when he saw no one but them, he turned to her and said...

"You must be joking right."

"Does it look like I'm joking," Marianne replied quickly.

"I'm not cheating on you, Marianne."

"I can see the love bite,Arthur, so who is she."

"... It's not a she, it's a he, his name is Francis."

Marianne couldn't believe what she was hearing she could'nt dare, think about it. She looked at him and stormed off, she was okay by herself, they need a little space.

She hoped this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up soon, and that her baby would be born and alive. She hoped the best for everything to go right. She couldn't anymore. She loved Arthur she didn't want to be alone, but here she was wishing this did happen, it wasn't the baby's fault. It was hers she let it get like this, she just wanted to end it.

-Month 8 & 9-

The baby was moving a lot during this time, she didn't know what was happening until it happened. She was there with her baby, little Matthew. She smiled in glee, it was too bad she had to leave her poor baby alone with his father. Marianne got up put her baby down, went to the window and jumped. No one could hardly believe, why would such a beautiful women kill herself. If only they knew, what she had gone through then they would understand. As she jumped, Arthur ran in and he watched as his wife hit the floor, her blood everywhere.

Arthur turned to little Matthew and cried hugging the baby. He needed to do the right thing and end his relationship with Francis, momentarily forgetting that Francis was pregnant with his child.

He texted Francis and ended it.

Francis dropped his phone as soon as he got the message and rushed to Arthur's house to talk it over with Arthur. He didn't do no wrong, or that's what he thought, until he saw baby Matthew. He was an adorable baby, Francis then turned to Arthur who was crying. Francis hugging him, he wanted to be with Arthur no matter what.

Arthur pushed Francis back and told him everything.

"And that's why I have Matthew," Arthur stated as calmly as he could.

"I didn't know, Arthur I'm always here for u just know that," Francis replied.

"I can't, I loved her."

"But, I love you too."

" JUST LEAVE ALREADY," Shouted Arthur.

Francis clutched his stomach and ran out, the apartment, he then ran to a local pub or bar, and drank a lot, no one there questioned him, no one wanted too. Francis didn't stop until the damage was already done, he stopped and passed out. He was soon taken to the hospital, he was in a coma.

That day was 4th of July, the day he regretted, his little boy was born that day and he wasn't there to experience it, he had wished he was a better mother to his son. Who was struggling to stay alive. Arthur quickly came by and took the child home, Francis lost custody of his child.

Later that month Francis sadly passed away from kidney failure.

Arthur knew he had cause both deaths, therefore as punish,eat he had to raise both child alone.

oOoOo

Matthew was a quick learner, ahead of his class. Alfred on the other hand was very slow, failing everything. Everyone loved Matthew, he had good grades, he was cute, he was nice, but not nice to Alfred. When Alfred struggled he would always deny Alfred, and leave him alone when he needed most help. He made people turn against Alfred, and hate him. If that wasn't enough, Alfred was bullied a lot too. Gilbert was the bully's name, he'd come take Alfred who was in his wheel chair and roll him down the hill laughing at him, shouting come and walk up here oh wait you can't.

Alfred even liked this one boy his name was Ivan, Ivan liked him back. Matthew found out about this and did not approve. Everyday Matthew would flirt up with Ivan, making sure Ivan flirted back. He knew how much this meant to his brother yet he still did it anyways.

Matthew knew everything, how mom killed herself, how dad cheated, and how dad and Francis created this bastard child, he would not stand for. Why should he have to take care of a bastard child that no one loves. He was determined to get rid of Alfred.

Alfred didn't let the little things get to him. He may have lost his crush to his brother but there's many of people out there. Alfred tried his best to study so he could get smarter, he admired his older brother Matthew, he wanted to be like him so much. This is when he met Ludwig, the German foreign exchange student. He was popular with the ladies, but it seemed he didn't care for them.

Ludwig was a smart person, so he was assigned to tutored what was called the bastard of the child or Alfred. The teaches made fun of Alfred aswell as students. Ludwig felt disgusted with them, Alfred had done nothing wrong, but people still ridiculed him. Ludwig knew something clicked when he looked into Alfred's eyes. Day by day he felt himself love the American more.

Matthew was not please with this, he needed to stop Ludwig.

Ludwig helped Alfred with everything, he felt if he didn't no one would. Alfred noticed this and felt that he needed to do stuff for Ludwig, so he would set up things to help Ludwig.

When they finally got comfortable, Ludwig proposed, EVEN THO THEY WERE STILL IN HIGHSCHOOL AND MET LAST MONTH. He did this so he could protect Alfred and he was going to move away back to Germany next year. Alfred accepted but he still wanted to get a football scholarship. Ludwig helped him work out and other stuff like that.

it took a lot of convincing to convince the football coach to allow him on the team.

On there first game Alfred WASNT allowed to play.

Second game many players got hurt, still couldn't play.

Third game the coach was hesitating to let Alfred on.

Final game he let Alfred play, Alfred scored 2 touchdowns , 6 interceptions, and 1 field goal. (Don't question it.) The coach never had seen it in his life, a paraplegic play and actually win the game for them.

Matthew started to lose his ppularity cause people were favoring his brother instead, because he won them the whole game. Matthew continued to hurt Alfred telling him things, knowing this hurt Alfred.

{End of School Year and After}

Alfred married Ludwig, and continued to shock people by play football, and by the end of his college year in Germany, him and Ludwig moved back to America and he was drafted to the NFL. It didn't take long for him to be in the NFL hall of fame.

Alfred had two kids with Ludwig. They were happy for little while, until sadly Alfred passed away from a brain tumor. He was only 27.

Everyone would remember him, not as the bastard child, or the crippled, but as the Hero. Matthew married Ivan surprislying and had 9 children they were happy, especially knowing his brother had died. After that he died at the age of 38, of being shot.

The End


End file.
